warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Torid
| elemental damage = 500.0 | crit chance = 15.0 | crit damage = 200 | aoe physical damage = | aoe impact damage = | aoe puncture damage = | aoe slash damage = | aoe elemental damage type = | aoe elemental damage = 40/sec | aoe speed = | aoe crit chance = 10.0 | aoe crit damage = 200 | conclave = 80 | polarities = None | introduced = Update 8.0 | notes = }} The Torid is an Infested grenade launcher, unlockable through Bio Lab Research in the dojo. It fires toxic grenades, similar to J3-Golem's attack. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics Advantages: *Very high damage. *Grenades create gas clouds which deal damage. **50% bonus damage to Flesh and 25% bonus damage to Ferrite Armor, making this weapon generally effective against Grineer and Corpus without any elemental mods. ** Gas clouds deal DoT: *** Affects a small area of 3m . *** Sticks to allies and enemies. *** Deals 40 damage per second, for 10 seconds. *** Stack-able. * Very low recoil. * Does not require charging. * Does not inflict self-damage, unlike the Ogris or Penta. * Can stick on enemies. * Silent, will not attract enemy attention upon firing. * Good critical damages for both the projectile and the clouds. Disadvantages: * Clouds have a fairly low chance of dealing Procs. * Small magazine size. * Slow fire rate. * Slow reload time. * Slow projectile speed with heavy arcing. * Heavy Caliber reduces accuracy of this weapon more than other rifles. * Requires the enemy to stay in the gas cloud for maximum effect. *Toxin damage deals 25% less to Robotics. *Damage dealt by clouds can be very inconsistent, sometimes dealing single digit numbers fully modded against light units. *Lowest max ammo of all primary weapons. (Tied with Penta and Ogris) Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *Unlike the Ogris rocket launcher, and the Penta grenade launcher, shots and explosions made by the Torid are safe for the user to pass through. * Shooting it at the cyropod in a defense mission is generally a good way of defending against infested. If you target the middle correctly, all infested attacking should be damaged by the cloud(s), regardless of the side from which they are attacking the pod. (Make sure that you are currently not affected by the -proc, as you will damage the pod.) * Trapping Ancient Infested with a Vortex and toxicating them is an efficient way of killing Ancients, dealing huge amounts of damage if the player stacks the clouds. * A good way of using teamwork with this weapon is stacking multiple clouds on a friendly (preferably durable) frame, which then runs off into the enemies. The enemies will take damage if they are close to the frame, making this a very useful weapon, especially with the Infested. Alternatively, hitting an enemy directly will deal the impact damage but also guarantees that the enemy will take max possible damage, as they can not move out of the cloud, making this useful to suppress shields of heavy enemies and bosses. * Torid projectiles can also stick on corpses and remain on these positions, even if the corpses disintegrate, granting a fixed position on mid-air allowing a greater spread of toxic damage onto enemies. * Placing a Decoy in a tight place where Enemies can't reach is a good method for using the Torid against Infested, simply stack clouds by the opening. Remember that if the decoy does not fire it's lato, it usually means the decoy is in a spot that is not drawing attention. Placing on top of the life support in Survival missions is an excellent way to group light Infested, although Ancients will be able to knock it down. * Be sure to convert the damage to something else when dealing with Infested and the Grineer to max out its damage potential. **Converting to using Stormbringer is helpful against Grineer as corrosive does 75% more damage against Ferrite Armor. **Converting to using Hellfire is helpful against light Infested as it does 75% bonus damage. ***Against Ancients, again, will be most efficient, as it deals 75% against them and has a chance to proc, reducing their high armor. **Against Corpus however, the ignores shields, making it very effective on its own. *The Torid's damage is ordered last when combining elementals, i.e. adding two different elements will form a combined element + damage. Various combined elements can thus be used without removing the base damage, up until a third element is added. Notes * Torid launches toxic grenades with a slight arc and slow projectile speed. These grenades Explode into a gas cloud on impact covering ~3 meter large circle. This damage cannot crit. * The grenade does 100 base damage, modified by armor. Serration increases the damage of the grenade impact. Interestingly, it can still deal damage to Corpus Crewmen heads. * The toxin cloud deals a base of 40 damage every second, which is modified by any of the elemental or base damage mods. The DoT lasts for 10 seconds. It might be reduced by armor on duels. (not confirmed) * Torid can equip Rifle mods, but uses Sniper Ammo. * The DoT damage can "headshot" enemies, multiplying the damage further when shot at these weakspots. * Toxin Cloud will damage enemies in Vauban's Vortex. * Toxin damage from impact and cloud deals health damage against other players in duels, but will not bypass Rhino's Iron Skin. * Extremely efficient for high level infested defense if enemies stay in groups (often by the pod unless using ability that crowds them, which can defeat the purpose as they attack the pod until they die). * Toxin clouds work similarly to Vauban's abilities, as they can stick to any surface, including enemy and friendly units. * Due to the length of the barrel, the Torid can shoot through locked doors. * The attached projectiles of the Torid have a tendency to sway on the limbs of its victims, which can hit other enemies unexpectedly. * Cloud damage can destroy breakable containers. * Projectiles can stick to Snow Globes, including those cast by Arctic Eximus enemies, with the toxin cloud bypassing the Snow Globe's protection, damaging or killing the occupant inside. * Mirage's Hall of Mirrors ability can greatly increase the Torid's AoE Damage as it can be used to launch multiple grenades allowing for multiple gas clouds. Trivia * The toxin gas clouds caused by this weapon resulted in a severe drop in framerate for all players. Update 8.3 toned down the effects, making them less taxing on computers. * Its projectiles share the model from the toxic cloud projectiles fired from J3-Golem and Lephantis. * As of Update 10, killing an enemy with the Torid causes their models to stretch. If enough enemies are rendered as such, it will severely affect framerate. * Prior to Update 12.6, the Torid shared the same visual model as the Ogris, but with a green body. ** Unlike other Infested-themed weaponry in the Bio Lab that are either purely biological (like the Synapse) or mechanical (the Acrid), the Torid has visible Grineer-styled machined parts alongside its Infested fleshy parts, making it a hybrid weapon. ** As of Update 13.8, there is another hybrid weapon, but this time of Corpus and Infested, the Mutalist Quanta. * The projectiles fired by the Torid are pulsing masses of Infested tissue with tubes that pump out the noxious gas. * The small canister at the bottom of the Torid has Grineer letters spelling out "KILL". * The weapon's name is derived from "[[wiktionary:Torrid|Tor'r'id]]", which in English can either mean "very hot and dry" or "full of difficulty". Bugs *Occasionally while equipped with Cryo Rounds, when the Torid's toxic cloud kills an enemy, it freezes and breaks the enemy apart, this is normal but the issue is when the mutilated enemy is forced to stretch its non-existent body parts abnormally, causing heavy load to the game's actual processing on certain parts of a map. **The picture shows the example on a Grineer Galleon tileset. ***This stretching bug is actually very common on certain places on the map, and happen regardless how the enemy dies. **A map from the Corpus was also tested to have the same effect. *Shooting on Nova's Antimatter Drop can cause odd behavior of the projectiles. They will still add the damage of the projectile to the drop, but the projectile itself will bounce off and either fly around often exploding randomly in the air, or produce a cloud that moves around unexpectedly. Media ToridCodex.png|The Torid in Codex. Torid.jpg|The new Torid ToridNew.png|Torid With Infested Color Pack ToridSpore.png|Torid Projectiles Warframe Torid - 4 Forma Warframe - Defence Mission Wave 55 (Torid Vortex Combo) Warframe - Torid, The Dethroned King (Underpowered Much?) A Gay Guy Reviews Torid, Silent but Deadly de:Torid Category:Research Category:Special Weapons Category:Toxin Damage Category:Primary Weapons Category:Infested Category:Update 8 Category:Weapons